Harry Potter - Revenge of the Dragon (REDUX)
by ArcadiaPirat
Summary: Neuauflage meiner Story. Harry wird Verraten und abgeschoben. Doch er kommt wieder zu kräften und holt dann zum Gegenschlag aus. Pairing wie schon im Original Harry/Narcissa. Crossover mit BlackLagoon.
1. Prolog

**Harry Potter - Revenge of the Dragon (REDUX)**

**Prolog**

Fühlte sich so Frieden an?

Harry wusste es nicht, er wusste nur das es sich gut anfühlte die laue Brise zu genießen.

Nie hätte der Junge-der-Lebt gedacht das er jemals so etwas erleben dürfte wie dieses, und so sehr er auch eine Abneigung gegen seine Verwandten hatte, wobei das auf gegenseitig beruhte, so war er ihnen jetzt ein wenig Dankbar.

Sie hatten ihn nämlich mitgenommen in den Familienurlaub.

_Flashback_

„_Hör mir gut zu Bursche, du wirst von uns nur ertragen weil wir so auf die Schnelle kein Heim gefunden haben das dich nimmt", knurrte Vernon Dursley._

„_Es liegt doch nur daran das Misses Figg dieses mal keine Zeit hat, wahrscheinlich hat sie ihren eigenen Urlaub auch nur erfunden weil sie von dir genug hat du Freak!", warf von der Seite Dudley ein während er mit seinem GameBoy spielte._

_Grob drückte der Kopf der Familie Dursley den Zeigefinger seiner linken Hand auf Harrys Brustbein._

„_Wenn du Missgeburt es wagen solltest uns Ärger zu machen, schwöre ich dir bei allem was heilig ist, werde ich dich so grün und blau prügeln das du vergisst wer du bist. Haben wir uns da verstanden Bursche?"_

_Harry murmelte eine Antwort, in der nächsten Sekunde schlug sein Onkel ihm in den Magen._

„_Wie war das Bursche?"_

„_Ich sagte Verstanden Onkel", presste der jugendliche hervor während er seinen schmerzenden Bauch hielt._

_Flashback Ende_

So war er hier gelandet, auch einem großen Luxuriösen Kreuzfahrtschiff das derzeit im Chinesischen Meer Kreuzte.

Ganz zu Anfang war ihm die Situation noch völlig surreal vorgekommen, so als würde er in einem Suspekten Traum feststecken aus dem er nicht aufwachen konnte.

Nach drei Tagen war aber klar das es kein Traum war, er war im Urlaub, bei bestem Wetter und mit genug Raum um seinen Verwandten aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Gut, er hatte keine Luxuskabine in der ersten Klasse wie die Dursleys, aber das war ihm egal im Endeffekt.

Seine ganzen Magischen Sachen musste er zwar in London zurücklassen, doch seine wichtigsten Güter hatte er vor der Abreise noch in seinem Zimmer unter dem Losen Dielenbrett verstecken können.

Nur um Hedwig machte er sich sorgen, Harry hatte seine treue Schneeeule von Hogwarts aus fliegen lassen damit sie in den Ligusterweg kommt, er hoffte sehr das sie nun nicht versuchen würde ihn zu finden.

Vielleicht stand er deswegen so oft einfach irgendwo an der Reling und schaute auf das Meer hinaus.

„Hey du Freak, was treibst du da die ganze Zeit?", fragte ihn jemand und Harry seufzte als er die Stimme seines Cousins Dudley erkannte.

„Nichts Dudley, ich mache gar nichts", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und dreht sich halb um und sah seinen Cousin kurz an bevor er seinen Blick wieder dem Meer zu wandte.

Deutlich konnte er hören wie Dudley davon stampfte, nur um kurz darauf ein erneutes, deutlich schwereres Stampfen zu hören.

Er ahnte was nun kommen würde, auch wenn er nicht mit so einer heftigen Reaktion gerechnet hatte, denn mit einem mal wurde er von einer massigen Hand im Nacken gepackt.

„Du verdammter Freak, ich sagte doch du sollst keinen Mist machen", hisste Vernon und drückte dabei Harrys Kopf grob nach unten.

„Ich tue doch gar nichts, ich stehe verdammt noch mal nur hier und schaue aufs Meer hinaus! Wie kannst du also behaupten ich mache irgendwelchen Mist", presste der Schwarzhaarige trotzig hervor.

Vernon lies ihn schließlich los und blickte seinen Neffen mit einem vor Hass und Wut sprühendem Blick an ehe er wieder davon ging.

Mit seiner rechten fuhr Harry sich durch seinen Nacken und blickte seinem Onkel nach wie der wieder zu seiner Frau an den Pool rollte wo sie und ihr Dudley in der Sonne saßen und kühle Getränke und Eis genossen.

Eigentlich würde er das auch gerne machen, doch mit den alten abgetragenen Sachen wollte er es nicht, er hatte ja nicht einmal eine Badehose um sich im Pool abzukühlen.

Mit einem Seufzen widmete Harry sich wieder dem Ausblick.

„Trotzdem ist das der angenehmste Sommer meines bisherigen Lebens", dachte der jugendliche nur und begann dann wieder einmal über das Schiff zu wandern.

Das tat er bis es Zeit fürs Abendessen wurde, auch wieder etwas das besser war als bisher, er wurde wirklich satt und hungerte nicht.

Natürlich hatte sein Onkel ihm vor dem Ablegen gesagt das er ja nirgendwo auftauchen sollte wo auch sie aßen, aber das war dem Schwarzhaarigen egal, er hatte hier an Bord genug Möglichkeiten.

Noch bevor die Sonne untergegangen war hatte er was gegessen und war dann zum Heck des Kreuzfahrtschiffes gewandert um sich dort dann den Sonnenuntergang zu betrachten.

Das machte er gerne seit dem er es am ersten Abend hier zufällig gesehen hatte, in seinem inneren rief es ein Gefühl von Friede auf und er genoss es einfach so gut und so oft er konnte.

Harry blieb stehen bis auch der Mond langsam aufging, er war in diesem Moment mit der Welt im Reinen, doch dann änderte sich alles.

Mehr als Grob schlangen sich zwei Arme um seinen Oberkörper und zwei Hände griffen nach seinem Kiefer und hinderten ihn daran zu schreien.

„So du Freak, heute wird abgerechnet!", hörte Harry die gehässige Stimme seines Cousins Dudley.

„Du hättest keinen Mist machen sollen Bursche, dann hättest du noch ein paar Tage gehabt, doch du hast den Bogen überspannt."

„Hört auf zu reden ihr beiden! Dudley, mach seinen Mund auf!"

Er konnte es nicht glauben, die ganze Familie Dursley war hieran beteiligt, er verfluchte sie und seinen eigenen schwachen Körper das er nicht die Kraft hatte sich richtig zu wehren.

Dudley drückte Harrys Kiefer jetzt ziemlich brachial auseinander und drückte auch seinen Kopf in den Nacken.

„Genau so Dudley, halte seinen Kopf einen Moment so", hörte er die Stimme seiner Tante Petunia bevor er eine Hand sah die eine kleine Phiole hielt und deren blass/goldenen Inhalt in seinen Hals kippte.

Was immer es war, es hatte keinen Eigengeschmack.

„Und jetzt du Missgeburt, kannst du gehen und meiner verhassten kleinen Schwester beste grüße bestellen", hörte Harry die Stimme seiner Tante an seinem linken Ohr bevor er hochgehoben wurde.

„Nein!", schoss es durch seinen Kopf in dem Moment wo er merkte das er fiel, und das seine Verwandten ihn gerade über Bord geworfen hatten.

Dann folgte der Aufprall, so etwas hatte er bis jetzt nie gefühlt, es war als wäre er auf Beton gelandet und er schrie auf.

Doch das verging als sich sein Mund mit Wasser füllte da er im Wasser eintauchte.

Als er sich wieder an die Oberfläche gekämpft hatte sah er nur noch das Heck des Kreuzfahrtschiffes und wie es sich langsam entfernte.


	2. Kapitel 01

**Harry Potter - _Revenge of the Dragon (REDUX)_**

**Kapitel 01.**

Wut und Frustration waren die einzige beiden Gefühle die derzeit in seinem Kopf existierten, alles andere war wie aus seinen Gedanken gefegt, während er versuchte sich so gut es ging mit einem Arm und einem Bein über Wasser zu halten und nicht abzusaufen.

Denn derzeit konnte er nur seinen linken Arm und sein linkes Bein benutzten.

Seine rechten Gliedmaßen wollten einfach nicht funktionieren, sie streikten und taten die überwiegende Zeit einfach nur lausig weh.

„Scheiß Dursleys, scheiß Leben, scheiß Meer!", dachte er nur immer wieder während das Meer und die Wellen mit ihm spielten wie mit einem schwimmenden Ball.

Aber Harry verließen langsam seine Kräfte, er merkte es und wusste das er nichts machen konnte, das frustrierte ihn.

„Das war es, ich sterbe von der Hand meiner Verwandten. Ich hoffe bloß die werden die Pest, Ebola oder so was bekommen für ihre Tat und Verrecken qualvoll", dachte er noch und tauchte wegen mangelnder Kraft kurz unter ehe er sich wieder fangen konnte und sich mit wilden Armschlägen wieder an die Oberfläche kämpfte.

Kaum das er seinen Kopf wieder über Wasser hatte und prustend Luft holte traf ihn etwas von hinten, erschrocken fuhr er herum und sah ein großes Stück Treibholz, an welches er sich auch sofort versuchte zu klammern.

Er versuchte sie auf das Treibholz zu ziehen, doch als er seine rechte Schulter und seinen Arm belastete durchfuhr ihn ein Schmerzimpuls der fast dafür sorgte das er das Holz losließ während er laut aufschrie.

Harry gab es auf und klammerte sich lieber einfach nur fest, vor allem da seine Kraftreserven mehr als nur erschöpft waren.

So merkte er auch kaum das er langsam dabei war in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu driften, jedenfalls bis die Sonne aufging und ihn weckte.

Die Sengende Sonne war nicht unbedingt das was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, jedoch konnte er so etwas mehr von seiner Umgebung sehen.

Nur gab es nichts zu sehen, jedenfalls in nächster nähe nicht, am Horizont war Harry sicher die feinen Umrisse einer Insel zu erkennen.

Aber die war so weit weg das er keine Chance hatte sie zu erreichen, was hieß das er am Ende war, das er hier wirklich sterben würde.

Stunde um stunde trieb er danach im Wasser während die Sonne auf ihn hinab schien und er langsam gekocht wurde.

Er bekam mit der Zeit Kopfschmerzen, und trotz der Tatsache das er mit seinem Kopf an dem Treibholz lehnte wurde ihm Schwindelig, dazu musste er dreimal alles aufbringen um sich nicht zu übergeben.

Neben seinen Kopfschmerzen war aber das ansteigende dröhnen in seinen Ohren am nervigsten, dadurch hörte er auch nicht wirklich die Rufe und sah erst auf als ein großer Schatten auf ihn hinab fiel.

Eine große weiße Yacht war neben ihm aufgetaucht, aber da sein Blick verschwommen war konnte er nicht alle Details erkennen, aber dann platschte es zweimal in seiner Unmittelbaren nähe und zwei Paar Hände griffen ihn.

„Ruhig, wir helfen dir", sagte eine männliche Stimme mit russischem Akzent und Harry war einfach nur froh und rang sich ein leichtes lächeln ab ehe er spürte wie er in eine Ohnmacht abdriftete.

So bekam er nicht mehr mit wie er aus dem Wasser gezogen wurde und an Bord der Yacht gebracht wurde.

**+#+#+#+**

„Was bleibt nun zu tun Severus?", fragte Albus Dumbledore während er im Labor des Miesepetrigen Tränkemeisters auf und ab ging.

„Nur das sie Geduld haben. Ich versuche immerhin die Magische Essenz eines Zauberers zu sammeln, das ist mit nichts zu vergleichen was irgendwer bis jetzt auch nur ansatzweise versucht hat. Also kann ich unmöglich sagen wann es beginnt", antwortete Severus Snape mit leiser schnarrender Stimme während er in einen bis zum Rand gefüllten Goldenen und mit Runen aus Platin versehenen Kessel starrte.

„Darüber hinaus Direktor, wissen wir nicht wo die Dursleys und das Balg sich befinden. Es kann also sein das eine große Entfernung überwunden werden muss und das braucht Zeit."

„Schon gut, Ich habe es verstanden mein Junge", meinte der Direktor von Hogwarts nach einem leisen Seufzen, dabei viel sein Blick auf ein nahes Regal und eine dort stehende Reihe von kleinen Reagenzgläsern.

„Severus, hast du etwa noch etwas von dem Trank übrig?", fragte Albus und klang dabei mehr als verwundert.

„Ja, genug für drei oder vier weitere Sammlungen. Ich suche nur noch nach den Entsprechenden Zielen, falls sie nichts dagegen haben?"

Albus strich sich gedankenverloren über seinen langen grauen Bart und schien mit seinen Augen in weite Ferne zu blicken.

„Es gäbe da vielleicht noch die eine oder andere Person die wir so aus dem Weg räumen könnten, und gleichzeitig daraus Profitieren. Wir werden einige Überlegungen anstellen und warten bis wir in die nächste Phase unseres Planes gehen bevor wir deinen Kostbaren Trank verwenden. Verwahre ihn gut, lass ihn nicht so stehen das andere ihn sehen können Severus."

„Natürlich Direktor, ich werde achtgeben", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und blickte wieder in seinen Kessel.

Wo bis gerade noch eine absolut klare, dem Wasser ähnliche Flüssigkeit zu finden war, begann diese sich nun langsam zu Verändern.

Wie in Zeitlupe schien vom Grund des Kessels ein feiner goldener Blasenstrom empor zu steigen.

„Es beginnt! Nun ist dein Ende gekommen Potter", flüsterte Severus und begann diabolisch zu grinsen.

„Was ist mit dem Rest meiner Bezahlung?", fragte der Tränkemeister dann aber und fuhr zu dem Bezwinger Grindelwalds herum.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe vor noch heute in das Haus der Dursleys zu gehen. Dann bekommst du morgen den ersten Teil deiner Bezahlung, der andere Teil lässt ja leider noch auf sich warten, doch du wirst bekommen was du wolltest mein Junge."

Snape nickte langsam und drehte sich wieder dem Trank zu ehe er sich wieder ein lächeln gestattete.

**+#+#+#+**

Da waren Stimmen, sie klangen in weiter Ferne und hörten sich merkwürdig an für Harry, dazu schien sein ganzer Körper taub zu sein, denn er spürte absolut nichts.

Minimal öffnete er seine Augen und sah auf eine weiße Decke, aber sie sah komisch aus für ihn, nicht wie eine Zimmerdecke.

Er versuchte seinen Kopf zu drehen, doch sein Körper wollte ihm nicht gehorchen, das einzige was passierte war das seinem Mund ein leises und heiser klingendes stöhnen entwich.

Ein Schatten viel auf ihn fast sofort danach und er sah eine Frau mit langen Blonden Haaren über sich, ihre rechte Gesichtshälfte war von schweren Narben gekennzeichnet.

„Schön das du wieder Wach bist mein kleiner. Dachte schon du würdest uns abnippeln nachdem wir dich aus dem Meer gezogen haben. Warum schwammst du da überhaupt rum? Wolltest du Planschen?", fragte sie und Harry erkannte das sie einen russischen Akzent hatte.

„Meine Verwandten, sie wollten mich loswerden, haben mich über Bord geworfen in der Hoffnung das es mich Umbringt", beantwortete Harry leise die Frage.

„Das ist wirklich nicht nett, so etwas gehört bestraft", sagte die Frau und zeigte dabei ein grinsen das an ein Raubtier erinnerte.

„Ja, sie umbringen, das würde Ich zu gerne!", hörte Harry sich selber sagen noch ehe er großartig nachgedacht hatte, fast sofort begann die Frau laut zu lachen.

„Oh wie schön, Rache ist etwas das Mann auskosten muss. Aber du wirst einiges brauchen um deine Rache auskosten und ausführen zu können. Vor allem musst du erst wieder auf die Beine kommen, denn du hast dir ein paar Knochen gebrochen und wir konnten dich nur Notdürftig zusammenflicken. Aber wir sind schon auf dem weg zurück in die Zivilisation", erklärte die Blonde Frau während sich eine weitere Person in Harrys Sichtfeld schob.

Es war eine junge Frau, sicher keine 18 Jahre, jedenfalls schätzte er das, sie war zierlich gebaut, hatte schwarze Kinnlange Haare und dunkle Augen.

Das markanteste war jedoch eine große Narbe die über ihren Hals ging, sie betrachtete ihn eingehend bevor sie eine Art kleinen Metallzylinder an ihren Hals hielt.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen ehe die Sedativa beginnen Nachzulassen", sagte sie, aber ihre Stimme kam blechern aus dem Zylinder.

Dann trat ein Mann mit dunklen Haaren hinzu und Harry konnte in seiner Hand eine gefüllte Spritze erkennen.

„Das wird dich schlafen lassen Junge, es ist besser für dich bis wir dich bei einem richtigen Arzt haben", sagte er bevor Harry spürte wie er müder wurde und schließlich einschlief.

**#+#+#**

Als er wieder aufwachte war seine Aussicht anders als beim letzten mal, die Zimmerdecke sah richtig teuer aus, dunkelrot und mit einem großen goldenen Kronleuchter.

Das Bett in dem er lag war weich und groß, alles wirkte einfach nur luxuriös, auch die restliche Einrichtung des Zimmers wirkte so.

Neben dem Bett stand ein älterer Mann der gerade dabei war eine alte schwarze lederne Tasche zu schließen wie sie Ärzte immer hatte.

„Rechtes Schulterblatt, Oberarmknochen, Speiche und Elle, Mittelhandknochen, Daumen, Mittelfinger und Ringfinger. Unten sieht es nicht besser aus, Ober- und Unterschenkelknochen sind gebrochen, der Unterschenkel sogar an zwei Stellen", berichtete der Mann und Harry erkannte das er zu der Blonden Frau sprach mit der er auch schon gesprochen hat.

„Ich habe mich so gut um ihn gekümmert wie es ging. Die Schienen sitzen und der Gips ist so gut wie ausgehärtet."

„Danke Doktor. Damit sind sie einen kleinen Teil ihrer Schulden bei mir los", sagte die Frau und schickte den Mann weg ehe sie an das Bett trat und sich rechts auf die Bettkante setzte.

„Du hast es wohl gehört, du hast dir wirklich ein paar Knochen gebrochen. Es wird wohl eine ganze weile dauern ehe du wieder auf den Beinen bist. Doch du hast Glück das ich so eine soziale Ader habe, wobei ich mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt habe, ich heiße Balalaika mein kleiner Freund."

Anschließend zeigte sie in eine andere Ecke des Raumes und Harry hatte etwas mühe seinen Kopf zu drehen bis er ihrem deut folgen konnte, so entdeckte er das Mädchen mit der Narbe wieder.

„Sawyer war es die dich im Wasser entdeckt hat, ohne sie wärst du jetzt wohl schon Futter für die Haie. Dazu hat sie dich als erste Versorgt."

„Danke!", hauchte der Verletzte leise und versuchte zu lächeln, was ihm scheinbar auch gelang, den sie erwidert es.

Langsam und etwas scheu kam sie auf das Bett zu und setzte sich schließlich auf die noch freie Bettkante ehe sie wieder den kleinen Zylinder an ihren Hals hielt.

„Sie könnten Madam Ziprasa bitten ihm zu helfen Miss Balalaika."

„Diese alte Kräutermischerin, denkst du sie könnte wirklich helfen?"

„Einen versuch wäre es wert!", meinte Sawyer mit einem Schulterzucken nur und Balalaika stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.

Zurück blieb Sawyer die vorsichtig Harrys Kissen zurecht zog damit er bequem lag, sie blieb einfach bei ihm sitzen und stand ihm bei.

Mehr als eine Stunde blieb das so, bis eine wirklich alte Frau in das Zimmer kam, zwei Männer in Anzügen trug ein großen Schrankkoffer und stellten ihn mitten im Raum ab ehe sie wieder gingen.

„Na meine kleine Frederica, es war ja wohl deine Idee mich zu holen", sagte die alte Frau mit schnarrender Stimme ehe sie an das Bett trat und sich Harry besah.

„Na sieh mal einer an, wenn das nicht die berühmteste Narbe von Europa ist. Der junge-der-Lebt, hier in Thailand. Du bist weit weg von zu Hause mein junger Harry Potter", sagte die alte Frau überrascht ehe sie begann ihn vorsichtig zu untersuchen.

„Sind sie eine Hexe?", fragte der Verletzte mit leiser Stimme.

„Nein, eine Squib. Aber ich verstehe mich auf Tinkturen und Tränke, auch wenn sie nicht mit echten Zaubertränken zu vergleichen sind da ich nicht an die wirklichen Zutaten komme. Doch ich habe meine eigenen Rezepte entwickelt, die ebenfalls wirken und helfen."

Harry drehte derweil seinen Kopf und blickte Sawyer an, die alte Frau hatte seinen Blick bemerkt ebenfalls bemerkt.

„Ja sie ist eine Hexe, auch wenn sie wegen ihrer Stimme nie Zaubern lernen konnte, so kennt sie sich doch etwas aus. Sie hat wohl auch dich erkannt denke ich, und jetzt wollen wir mal sehen ob außer deinen Knochen noch etwas hast was wir kurieren müssen", sagte die alte und holte einen milchigen gelben Kristall hervor und legte ihn auf Harrys Brust.

Es dauerte einige sehr lange Sekunden ehe der Kristall schwach zu leuchten begann und sowohl die alte Madam Ziprasa als auch Sawyer runzelten die Stirn.

„Also das ist jetzt komisch, wenn es nach dem Kristall geht bist du fast ein Squib, deine Magie ist viel zu niedrig."

„Vielleicht wegen seinen Verletzungen?", fragte Sawyer und blickte besorgt auf den jungen Mann.

„Möglich, sag mir junge, wie lange hast du im Wasser gelegen bevor Miss Balalaika und ihre Leute dich aus dem Meer gezogen haben."

„Lange, mehr als die halbe Nacht, und wie lange nachdem die Sonne aufgegangen ist weiß ich nicht", antwortete Harry.

„Verstehe, dein Verletzungen und die Zeit im Wasser könnten für deine niedrigen Magiespiegel verantwortlich sein. Wirklich sicher können wir aber nur sein wenn wir das weiter kontrollieren."

Die alte Frau ging zu ihrem Koffer und öffnete ihn, dabei hörte man das leichte Klirren von Glas das aneinander schlug.

„Erst einmal sorgen wir dafür das du wieder auf die Beine kommst, dazu bekommst du etwas das deine Heilung beschleunigen sollte und deine Knochen verstärkt", erklärte Madam Ziprasa und kam mit zwei Tränken zurück zum Bett.

Bevor sie diese aber Harry geben konnte hatte Sawyer sich die kleinen Phiolen geschnappt und rutschte so weit hoch bis sie nah am Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen saß.

Vorsichtig schob Sie einen Arm unter seinen Kopf und stützte ihn damit er besser trinken konnte bevor sie die erste Phiole an seine Lippen setzte, dabei sah sie ihm die ganze Zeit in die Augen.

„Du hast Glück junge, Frederica zeigt sich selten jemandem so offen. Sie sieht eine verwandte Seele in dir schätze ich."

**#+#+#+#**

Die folgenden Wochen waren für Harry die reinste Qual, er konnte sich nicht richtig bewegen und unter dem Gips juckte es furchtbar.

„Durchhalten, wir sind so gut wie fertig", sagte der Arzt der ihn auch beim ersten mal behandelt hatte, heute war er hier um Harry zu Röntgen.

Das bewegen zum mobilen Röntgengerät war dabei das was ihn am meisten störte, denn es war sehr schmerzhaft.

Als er schließlich wieder auf dem Bett lag stierte er den Arzt mit einem Blick an das dieser eigentlich sofort hätte tot umfallen müssen.

„Ich brauche etwa zwei Stunden um die Bilder in meinem Labor zu entwickeln und wieder hier zu sein", sagte er und ging dann auch, nur um fast mit Madam Ziprasa zusammenzustoßen die in Begleitung eines Asiaten war.

„Hallo Harry, ich habe hier jemanden mitgebracht von dem ich denke das du mit ihm sprechen solltest!", erklärte die alte Frau während der Mann sich leicht vor dem liegenden verbeugte.

„Ich grüße sie Mister Potter. Mein Name ist Tam, ich bin ein Mitarbeiter der Gringots Filiale in Shanghai. Madam Ziprasa trat auf unser Haus zu und hat Gringots über ihre Lage informiert, da ich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht im Bilde war habe Ich mich mit der Londoner Filiale in Verbindung gesetzt, dort war man sehr überrascht, aber es erklärte warum sie die letzten Termine nicht wahrgenommen haben zu denen sie eingeladen waren."

„Welche Termine, ich habe keinerlei Einladungen bekommen."

„Ich verstehe Mister Potter, das erklärt einiges", sagte Tam und holte aus seiner Mitgebrachten Aktentasche einige Papiere hervor.

„Nachdem ich von ihrer Lage erfuhr habe ich eine Überprüfung ihrer Konten angeordnet, und dabei kam zu Tage das auch während sie hier gelegen haben jemand Gold von ihrem Trustkonto abgehoben hat."

Harry stand der Mund offen über das gehörte, und er brauchte einige Momente bevor er wieder klar denken konnte.

„Können sie die Konten einfrieren nachdem sie eines mit Muggelgeld angelegt haben an das ich hier ran komme?"

„Sie meinen bis zu ihrem 17 Geburtstag, oder?"

„Ja, denn mit 17 kann ich auf alles uneingeschränkt zugreifen wie man mir sagte."

„Das ist alles kein Problem Mister Potter, ich werde alles in die Wege leiten und ihr Trustkonto dann in Muggelgeld umwandeln und in ein neues Konto transferieren. Wobei, auf welchen Namen wünschen sie das neue Konto?"

Harry überlegte kurz bevor er antwortete.

„Evans, James Evans."

Der Asiate notierte alles und versicherte Harry das er sich im alles kümmern würde und dann wieder auf ihn zukommen würde, danach verließ er das Zimmer alleine.

Madam Ziprasa untersuchte danach noch einmal Harry wegen seiner Magie, doch der Kristall glimmte noch immer nur sehr schwach.

„Ich verstehe das wirklichen nicht mein junge. Eigentlich sollte deine Magie schon wieder angestiegen sein nach der ganzen Ruhezeit."

„Haben sie Frederica heute schon gesehen?", fragte Harry jedoch und ging nicht auf den stand seiner Magie ein.

„Ich schätze sie muss mal wieder Arbeiten."

„Was Arbeitet sie denn?"

Madam Ziprana atmete tief ein und wirkte sehr frustriert mit einem mal.

„Harry, hat dir irgendwer gesagt wo du dich genau befindest?"

„Thailand sagte Miss Balalaika, und auch ihre ganzen Mitarbeiter sagten das. Aber was hat das damit zu tun?"

„Nun mein junge, du bist hier nicht irgendwo in Thailand, sondern in Roanapur, der Hafenstadt des Verbrechens und der Söldner. Hier regiert das Verbrechen und das Verbrechen spiegelt sich in allem und jedem wieder, auch in dir wenn du erst einmal in wirklichen Kontakt mit der Stadt gekommen bist."

Harry war sprachlos, seine Augen waren weit offen, doch die alte Frau sprach einfach weiter.

„Jeder große Verbrecherorganisation hat hier seine Leute. Balalaika führt das Hauptquartier der Russischen Mafia für einen teil des Asiatischen Raumes, sie und ihre Mitarbeiter wie du sagst waren früher alle Teil der Russischen Sonderkommandos. Frederica ist ebenso Teil dieser Welt, sie ist ein Cleaner, wenn nicht sogar der beste Cleaner der Stadt. Wahrscheinlich versteht du nicht was ein Cleaner ist, das kann ich dir nicht verübeln. Als Cleaner entsorgt sie Menschen die verschwinden müssen, egal ob Lebendig oder Tot."

Die alte Frau sah sofort das ihre Worte ihn verwirrt haben.

„Du musst auch sie verstehen Harry, ich werde dir ihre Geschichte erzählen soweit ich sie kenne. Ihre Familie hat wie deine versucht sie loszuwerden, nur das sie sehr viel jünger war. Um Frederica daran zu hindern je Magie zu lernen haben sie vorgehabt ihr die Kehle durchzuschneiden, doch sie starb nicht daran und wurde gerettet, ihr Wille hielt sie am Leben und sie suchte sich ihren Weg bis zu der jungen Frau die sie nun ist."

„Dann werde auch ich mich verändern?"

Ziprana lächelte nun selig und nickte langsam.

„Ohne zweifel wird das geschehen, vor allem wenn du länger bleibst. Es ist eine Eigenschaft die dieser Ort hat, aber wirklich etwas schlechtes ist es nicht wenn man erst einmal die ganzen Feinheiten erkannt hat. Ich bin sicher Frederica wird dir alles zeigen, Balalaika und meine Wenigkeit natürlich auch. Vorher musste du aber wieder auf die Beine kommen."

Harry konnte nicht anders, er lächelte scheu.

Zwei Stunden später kam der Arzt wieder und war überrascht, denn laut ihm ging seine Heilung mehr als nur gut voran.

**+#+#+**

Die Zeit verstrich und aus Wochen wurden mehrere Monate, Frederica kümmerte sich immer rührend um ihn, und war auch jetzt da wo der Gips entfernt wurde.

Das Kreischen der Gipssäge klang grausig in seinen Ohren und Harry hoffte inständig das der Arzt nicht zu tief schnitt und seinen Arm dadurch verstümmeln würde.

„Gleich haben wir den Arm frei, nur einen Moment noch", versicherte der Arzt während Harry ohne es zu bemerken nach Fredericas Hand Hand griff.

Dann war es geschafft und der Schwarzhaarige war seine beiden Gipse los, diesen Augenblick suchte sich auch Balalaika aus um dazu zu kommen.

„Schön das es dir besser geht Kleiner, zwar noch nicht völlig, doch das kriegst du auch noch hin. Ich habe bereits alles bereit das du danach von einigen meiner Männer unter die Fittiche genommen wirst, sie werden dir beibringen zu Kämpfen und dich zur Wehr zu setzen hier bei uns und später deine Rache an denen nehmen kannst die sie verdienen."

„Ich bin zwar den Gips los, aber das ist noch gar nichts. Ich kann meine Finger kaum rühren, ich hab das Gefühl nur einen halben Körper zu haben", erwiderte Harry und es war deutlich das er frustriert war.

Sawyer nahm vorsichtig Harrys wieder verheilte Hand in ihre Hände und massierte sie ganz sanft.

„Das kriegen wir alles hin kleiner. Immerhin hast du ja auch eine wirklich fürsorgliche Krankenpflegerin an deiner Seite", meinte die blonde Russin und lächelte dabei die dunkelhaarige Cleanerin an die sofort das lächeln leicht erwiderte und dabei Harry ansah.

„Ich werde Madam Ziprana um ein paar Salben bitten damit ich sie dir ein massieren kann", sagte Frederica schließlich und machte sich auch sofort auf dem weg.


	3. Kapitel 02

**Harry Potter - Revenge of the Dragon (_REDUX_)**

_So, morgen ist der 01. Mai und ich komme heute_

_schon mit dem zweiten Kapitel da ich morgen nicht_

_zu Hause bin, womit ich nun auch ankündigen_

_möchte das zu jedem ersten des Monats immer ein_

_neues Kapitel folgen wird. Darüber hinaus wurde_

_jetzt schon von verschiedenen Seiten gefragt ob ich_

_mein Original Pairing ebenfalls ändere, da sich das_

_schon sehr gehäuft hat stelle Ich jetzt mal die konkrete_

_Frage in den Raum an euch meine Leser, ob es beim_

_Pairing Harry/Narcissa bleiben soll, oder ob ich es_

_ändern soll. Also Teilt mir bitte eure Meinungen dazu_

_mit damit ich darauf reagieren kann._

_Euer **ArcadiaPirat**_

**Kapitel 02.**

Der Schweiß floss in Strömen über seinen blanken Oberkörper während er versuchte Sit-ups zu machen, neben ihm hockte ein dunkelhaariger Russe in einer Sowjetischen Armeeuniform.

„Dawai, du hast erst 122 gemacht, 28 fehlen also noch immer!"

„Sklaventreiber...Schinder...verdammter Sadist", murrte Harry in sprachlichen Schüben was seinen Trainer laut zum lachen brachte.

„Wenn du noch Meckern kannst hast du noch kraft, also mach weiter."

Einen knappen Monat hatte es gedauert bis Harry seine geheilten Körperteile wieder richtig benutzen konnte, und das auch nur weil Frederica sich sehr liebevoll um ihn gekümmert hatte.

Fast sofort danach begann sein Training, Balalaika hat ihm dafür einen Mann an die Seite gestellt der ein echter Sadist war wenn es ums Training ging.

Alexej, war sein persönlicher Schleifer, der wirklich in seiner Aufgabe aufging weil er Spaß daran hatte.

Als er mit den Sit-ups fertig war blieb Harry schwer Atmend einfach auf dem Boden liegen und war einfach nur fertig, aber wirklich schluss war noch nicht für ihn.

„Los kleiner, hoch mit dir sonst mach ich dir Beine. **HOCH SAGTE ICH**!"

Wütend funkelte der schwarzhaarige junge Mann seinen Schleifer an, kam dann aber langsam wieder auf seine Beine.

„Deine Kondition ist wirklich das letzte, aber dafür kenne ich ein sehr patentiertes Rezept. Laufen! Damit du das aber auch eine schöne Strecke läufst werde ich vor dir herlaufen und du wirst mir folgen", erklärte der Russe während er einen anderen Mann zu sich winkte.

„Dimitri wird hinter dir laufen und dafür sorgen das du nicht aufgibst, oder zu langsam wirst."

Was folgte waren für Harrys Verstand die längsten zwei Meilen seines Lebens, was auch damit zu tun hatte das er die ganze Zeit jemanden hinter sich hatte der ihn mit einem Ausziehbaren Schlagstock malträtierte wenn er langsamer wurde.

Am Ende des Laufens hatte der Schwarzhaarige junge Mann wirklich nichts dagegen wenn jemand kommen würde um seine Lungen auszutauschen.

**+#+#+**

Der Jubel der durch die Winkelgasse hallte war Ohrenbetäubend, jeder Feierte den Sieg über den Dunklen Lord Voldemort und seine Todesser.

Als ein großer Trupp Auroren aus der Nocturngasse kam und mehrere demaskierte Todesser abführte, darunter Lucius Malfoy, wurde der Jubel noch einige Dezibel lauter.

Die Leute auf der Winkelgasse gerieten aber auch in Aufregung und versuchten an die Gefangenen heran zu kommen, die Auroren taten nur wenig um die Leute aufzuhalten, wodurch ihre Gefangenen einige Blessuren durch Handgreiflichkeiten und Wurfgeschosse und Flüche erlitten.

Nahe des Eingangs zur Winkelgasse standen zwei Gestalten in Kapuzenroben mit dem Logo von Hogwarts und beobachteten das ganze geschehen.

„Es ist wirklich Schlimm, ich hoffe bloß das es nicht noch schlimmer wird", sagte die eine Gestalt leise und griff nach der Hand der anderen.

„Komm, lass uns gehen bevor wir vielleicht doch noch entdeckt werden Dray. Ich will keinen Ärger heraufbeschwören."

Die beiden Gestalten eilten sich in den Tropfenden Kessel und dann auf die Straßen von London zu kommen, wo sie ihre Roben noch schnell los wurden damit man sie nicht komisch ansah.

„Ich hoffe bloß die werden Vater auf ewig wegsperren. Wenn nicht, will Ich nicht wissen was passiert, sollte er wieder heraus kommen", sagte der ehemalige Eisprinz von Slytherin.

Sicher hätte ihn von seinen alten Freunden kaum einer erkannt, er trug lockere Muggelkleidung und seine Haare fielen locker herab und wirkten nicht mehr wie an seinem Kopf festgeklebt.

„Das wird sicher nicht geschehen Draco, die Beweise gegen ihn sind einfach nur erdrückend. Außerdem gibt es im Ministerium keinen mehr der ihm helfen könnte", versuchte Hermine ihren Freund zu beruhigen.

Hermine hielt ein Taxi an und die beiden fuhren zum Haus der Familie Granger wo sie bereits erwartet wurden.

„Und, wie war es in der Winkelgasse?", fragte Mary Granger.

„Voll, die Auroren haben wohl eine Razzia in der Nocturngasse gemacht und dabei einige Todesser gefangen. Darunter auch meinen verhassten Erzeuger", murmelte Draco am ende und lies sich dann auf das große Sofa im Wohnzimmer fallen.

„Die Leute sind auf die Gefangenen fast richtig losgegangen. Ich dachte schon es kommt zur Lynchjustiz", berichtete Hermine und nahm dabei ihren Laptop zur Hand und setzte sich neben ihren Freund.

Sie wollte gerade den Computer hochfahren als eine Eule herein geflattert kam und eine Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten brachte.

Draco bezahlte die Zeitung und sah sich die Schlagzeile an.

„Peter Pettigrew lebend gefangen genommen und als Todesser identifiziert", las er vor und grinste dabei während Hermine aufsprang und jubelte.

„Peter Pettigrew wurde von seinem Ehemaligen Schulfreund Remus Lupin, einem bekannten Werwolf, und Nymphandora Tonk, Ehemalige Aurorin, in Edinburgh gefunden und aufgegriffen."

„Das bedeutet Sirius Name wird endlich reingewaschen, auch wenn es zu spät ist, hat er es verdient", sagte Hermine und warf sich dann Dray an den Hals der sie an sich zog während beide einige Tränen vergossen.

„Das sind wirklich gute Neuigkeiten. Aber was ist mit dem Grund für euren eigentlichen Besuch in der Winkelgasse? Hattet ihr Erfolg?", fragte Mary.

„Leider nicht Mum, keine der Eulen in der Eulenpost wollte mit dem Brief losfliegen. Sie haben ihn sich zwar anbinden lassen, doch sind dann nicht losgeflogen. Das anbinden bedeutet aber noch immer das er am Leben ist", berichtete die junge Hexe.

Mit einem Poltern wurde die Haustür aufgestoßen, sowohl Hermine als auch Draco fuhren mit erhobenen Zauberstäben herum.

„Ach lasst den Blödsinn ihr zwei", kam es von der Tür wo Dan Granger, der sogenannte Herr des Hauses stand und grinste.

„Was grinst du so Dan?", wollte seine Frau wissen.

„Ich hatte heute das Vergnügen eine neue Patientin in der Praxis zu begrüßen."

„Na und Dad? Was ist so besonders daran?"

„Der Name der sehr eigentümlichen Dame war Dursley, Petuniy Dursley", erklärte er und hielt dabei einen Zettel hoch auf dem etwas geschrieben stand.

„Ist das ein Zufall, jemand mit dem gleichen Namen?", kam es von dem jungen Malfoy, doch Dan Granger schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, die Frau war Pferdegesichtig und erzählte stolz von ihrem Mann Vernon der sich gerade mit seiner eigenen Firma Selbstständig machte, und ihren Sohn Dudley der Smeltings Besucht und dort wohl nur die besten Noten bekommt. Das kann kein Zufall sein, hier hab ich die Adresse aus der Akte, eine Nobelgegend in London."

„Los Dad, lass uns da hin fahren, ich will das mit eigenen Augen sehen."

„Ein Jahr ist es her das Harry verschwunden ist und sie auch. Jetzt können wir endlich herausfinden was los ist", sagte Draco und fingerte dabei an seinem Zauberstab herum.

„Draco hör auf, du weißt das einige Leute nur darauf das du etwas falsches tust, also hör auf. Ich will meinen Freund nicht im Gefängnis Besuchen müssen", sagte die Braunhaarige und sah den Blonden dabei erst ernst, dann aber mit einem traurigen Blick an.

„Du hast ja recht Mine, tut mir Leid das ich mal wieder versucht haben mit dem Kopf durch die Wand zu gehen", murmelte Draco bevor Hermine zu ihm trat und ihn in die Arme nahm.

Ian und Mary belächelten das ganze und warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu.

„Jetzt ist aber gut ihr Turteltauben. Wir wollten uns doch ein Haus und ein bestimmte Familie ansehen, also ab ins Auto."

**+#+#+#+**

Laut hallte der Schuss durch die Halle, dann ein zweiter, ein dritter, ein vierter, fünfter, sechster und siebter.

Der Schütze war ein hochgewachsener junger Mann mit mittellangen schwarzen Haaren der in typische Russische Militärkleidung gekleidet war.

„Nicht schlecht Harry, vier ins Schwarze, eine knapp daneben und zwei links oben."

„Danke Balalaika, ich hatte ja auch gute Lehrer dank dir. Nur verstehe ich noch immer nicht warum du mir hilfst, was wohl auch daran liegen könnte das du mir immer ausweichst."

Die Blonde Russin lachte leise und zündete sich dann einer ihrer Zigarren an.

„Die alte Ziprasa denkt das sie alles weiß, jedoch weiß ich sehr genau wer du bist und was deine Narbe bedeutet."

Harry entgleisten die Gesichtszüge.

„Meine Familie war früher sehr groß, und sehr alt mit Wurzeln bei der Arme und schon bei der Mafia. Nun gibt es aber nur noch mich und meine Nichte die in Rumänien mit Drachen Arbeitet und neue Wurzeln in eurer Welt schlägt, von denen ich hoffe das sie tief reichen werden. Ich hingegen, erst das Militär und dann jetzt Mafia, und ich bin froh damit gebe ich zu. Aber ich kann auch nicht leugnen das ich immer Neugierig war auf die Welt in der meine Nichte nun lebt, sie hat mir Bücher gegeben um diese Neugier zu befriedigen. So lernte ich vor einigen Jahre auch etwas über einen kleinen Helden, einen Jungen mit dem Namen Harry James Potter, einem jungen dem es Angeblich immer gut ging bei seiner Familie, jedenfalls stand das in den Büchern."

Harry lud die Waffe neu und schoss dann mit einem recht wütenden Gesichtsausdruck das Magazin leer.

„Ich weiß ja nicht wer diese Texte geschrieben hat, aber sicher kannte er mich nie", meinte er danach.

„Nein sicher nicht, die Welt wurde belogen über dein angeblich so gutes Leben. Als wir dich aus dem Wasser zogen und ich dich das erste mal sah dachte ich nur „Wer hat diesen Jungen nur so Misshandelt!", und das war bevor ich wusste wer du warst und was deine Verwandten dir angetan haben. Als du dann sagtest das du dich Rächen wolltest habe ich deine Narbe gesehen, da wusste ich das ich dir Helfen muss, Helfen will. Inzwischen kann ich dich sogar mehr als nur gut leiden kleiner, da will ich dir helfen bei allem was nötig ist."

Balalaika zog eine ihrer Zigarren und reichte sie Harry, der schaute die Zigarre etwas skeptisch an.

„Ich habe noch nie geraucht!", gestand er und die Blonde Russin lachte laut auf.

„Dann wirst du heute noch etwas neues Lernen."

Die Zigarre war aber etwas zu stark für Harry, er hustete in einer Tour und wurde sogar etwas grün.

Nachdem er wieder normale Gesichtsfarbe hatte gab es einen zweiten Versuch, dieses mal mit Russischen Zigaretten.

„Na geht doch. Ein richtiger Mann muss Kämpfen können wie ein Russischer Panzer, Rauchen wie der Schornstein einer Russischen Stahlfabrik und Trinken wie ein Russischer Held."

„Ich arbeite dran", war sein flapsiger Kommentar dazu was Balalaika zum Lachen brachte.

Harry hingegen schmunzelte nur und lud die _FEG PA-63_ mit der er übte neu, dabei blickte er auf die Armbanduhr die er auf dem Tisch zwischen der Munition liegen hatte.

„Weist du wo Frederica ist, sie wollte schon vor einer halben Stunde hier sein?"

„Nicht wirklich. Es hieß nur das sie einen Auftrag für Mister Chang erledigt, unten am Hafen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und griff sich das Holster der FEG und befestigte es hinten am Gürtel seiner Hose bevor er mehrere Magazinclips einsteckte.

„Ich werde mal runter zum Hafen fahren und mich umsehen, bis jetzt hat sie noch nie eine Uhrzeit verpasst wenn sie diese Angesagt hat."

Balalaika warf ihm einen Autoschlüssel zu.

„Nimm den Mercedes ich muss heute nirgendwo mehr hin, dann kannst du noch etwas mehr das Fahren üben."

„Hey ich kann doch Fahren, was kann ich denn dafür wenn da einer einen Baum hingestellt hat und der nicht rechtzeitig aus dem Weg gegangen ist. Das war nicht meine Schuld!", sagte Harry mit Inbrunst.

„Junge, wenn das einmal passiert würde ich dir zustimmen, doch du hast diesen einen Baum im Abstand von einigen Stunden ganze fünf mal geknutscht."

Harry grummelte und machte sich begleitet von Gelächter auf dem Weg zur Garage wo er sich besagten Mercedes schnappte und los fuhr, das Getriebe protestierte in den ersten Minuten immer mal wieder, beruhigte sich dann aber.

Während er so Richtung Hafen fuhr und er an einer Ampel hielt sah er nach rechts und links wo verschiedene Geschäfte für Kleidung lagen.

„Ich muss die nächsten Tage unbedingt mal Shoppen gehen und mir einen eigenen Style zulegen der mit selbst gefällt", dachte er nur nachdem die Ampel auf grün gesprungen war und er weiter fuhr.

Inzwischen hatte er so viel Wissen um die Gegebenheiten der Stadt und ihrer Eigenheiten, das er wusste wo im Hafen die Chinesischen Triaden ihre Gebäude hatten.

Dort würde er zuerst nach Frederica suchen, immerhin sollte sie ja einen Auftrag für Mister Chang erledigen, also war es logisch dort mit seiner zu suche zu beginnen.

Harry parkte den Wagen eine Ecke vorher und ging dann zu Fuß weiter, die Hallen und Gebäude waren sehr verzweigt.

Nichts wirkte Verdächtig, alles war ruhig und er begegnete auch keiner Menschenseele, bis er hinter einer Ecke auf ein Fahrzeug stieß.

Es war eine rote Viertürige Limousine, ein Mitwagen nach dem Kennzeichen zu urteilen.

Der Wagen stand vor einer Treppe die ins obere Stockwerk eines kleinen Büro-, oder Verwaltungsgebäudes führte das wohl zum Hafen gehörte.

Langsam und leise stieg der Schwarzhaarige die Treppe hinauf und überprüfte dabei seine Waffe bevor er das Gebäude betrat.

Stille empfing ihn und er lauschte erst einmal bis er wirklich etwas hörte, es klang wie Stimmen irgendwo im Stockwerk unter ihm.

Mit der Waffe in der rechten suchte er nach einem weg nach unten, dabei kam er an verlassenen Räumen und Büros vorbei, ganz am ende fand er schließlich eine metallene Treppe die nach unten führte.

Ganz vorsichtig schlich er die Treppe hinab, seine Stiefel verursachten aber trotzdem einige Geräusche, doch er hoffte sie waren nicht zu laut.

Jetzt konnte er auch die Stimmen besser verstehen, sie gehörte einem Mann, mit deutlichem Italo Dialekt.

„Kleine Bella, dachtest du wirklich du würdest damit durchkommen nachdem du ein Mitglied meiner Familie so zugerichtet hast. Auch deine Freunde von den Triaden werden dir nicht mehr helfen können wenn wir mit dir fertig sind!"

Mit bedacht spähte Harry um die Ecke und sah sich an was ihn erwartete, auf dem Boden der kleinen Halle lag ein in Folie verpackter Körper.

Sawyer lag auf dem Boden, sie hatte Blut im Mundwinkel, um sie herum standen drei Männer in billigen Anzügen.

„Wenn mein Bruder hier von erfährt wird er euch alle Jagen und Töten", sagte Frederica die ihren Ultravoice hervor geholt hatte und an ihren Hals hielt.

„Was redest du da kleine Schlampe, du bist ein nichts, es gibt keinen der auf dich wartet. Nur die Vergessenheit", sagte der Mann der scheinbar das sagen hatte.

„Aber Boss, wir können doch vorher noch etwas Spass haben mit der kleinen Bella. Ich bin sicher wir kriegen sie dazu auch Töne ohne ihr kleines Technisches Spielzeug von sich zu geben."

Die drei Männer begannen laut dreckig zu lachen während Harry anfing zu knurren, mit einem einfachen Daumendruck entsicherte er seine Waffe und trat aus seiner Deckung hervor.

Auf Zielscheiben zu schießen war eine Sache, aber hier ging es um lebende und atmende Menschen.

Doch in seinem Kopf erschienen Bilder von dem was diese Kerle Frederica antun wollten, und das brachte ihn dazu nur noch Zielscheiben zu sehen.

Mit beiden Händen hielt er die Waffen und schoss schnell drei mal.

Zwei der Männer verteilten in der nächsten Sekunde ihr Hirn in der Halle während der Anführer laut jaulend zu Boden ging und sein rechtes Knie hielt das von einer Kugel weggerissen worden war.

„**BASTARD! DAS BEREUST DU!**", brüllte der am Boden liegende während Harry auf ihn zu kam und mit eiskaltem Blick ansah.

„Du hättest meine Schwester nicht anrühren sollen du Mistkerl", knurrte er und hob dabei seine Waffe und zielte auf den Kopf den Mannes.

„Du Niemand, du wirst das bereuen!", sagte der Mann mit gefährlich klingender Stimme zu Harry, der erwiderte aber nichts und zog nur den Abzug seiner Waffe durch und beendete das Leben seines Gegners.

Fast sofort danach wurde Harry fast von Sawyer umgerissen die ihn von hinten umarmte, der musste aber erst einmal das zittern seiner Hände wieder unter Kontrolle bringen.

Auch Frederica sah das und fasste nach seinen Händen um sie einfach nur festzuhalten.

Keiner von beiden sagte etwas, nachdem Harry sich beruhigt hatte nahmen sie den drei Toten alles wertvolle und nützliche ab, bevor Frederica sich in ihrer Funktion als Cleaner um sie kümmerte.

Die ganze Zeit blieb er bei ihr und rauchte dabei unbewusst eine Zigarette nach der anderen, bis sie schließlich gehen konnten.

Am Abend sprach er dann an das er mal Shoppen gehen wollte, er wollte damit von dem geschehen heute Mittag ablenken, Balalaika war sofort Feuer und Flamme wegen seiner Idee.

„Dann geht es morgen für drei oder vier Tage nach Bangkok. Da findest du unter Garantie etwas das dir gefällt, Sawyer und natürlich auch meine bescheidene Wenigkeit werden dir natürlich mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen.

Fredrica war sofort begeistert und erklärte sich sofort dazu bereit, bei Harry hingegen schrillten alle Alarmglocken.

Sein neuer Gefahrensinn behielt recht, kaum in Bangkok begann für ihn ein wahrer Marathon wobei er von seinen beiden Begleiterinnen einfach mitgezogen wurde und in den Geschäften nur in die Umkleidekabinen gestellt wurde, mit der Anweisung sich bloß nicht zu rühren.

Nach dem siebten Geschäft versuchte er dann sogar eine Flucht, leider hat Balalaika ihn erwischt und mit, wie sie sagte, Russischer Überredungskunst wieder zurück in die Umkleidekabine gebracht.

Anders gesagt, sie hat Harry mit Tritten vor sich hergetrieben bis er wieder stand wo er zu stehen hatte.

„Das wird ein langer Tag!", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige am ende nur.


	4. Kapitel 03

**Harry Potter - Revenge of the Dragon (REDUX)**

**Kapitel 03.**

Müde blinzelte Hermine ihren Laptop an während er langsam hochfährt, dabei zog sie ihre dunkelblaue Lieblings Kuscheldecke enger um sich.

Gestern waren sie aus Hogwarts gekommen um die Weihnachtsferien zu Hause zu verbringen, Draco gab noch immer hin und wieder leise Schnarchgeräusche von sich, was sie schmunzeln ließ.

Zwar schliefen sie seit kurzen zusammen in einem Bett, doch weiter waren und wollten sie noch nicht gehen, sie wollten sich Zeit lassen hatten sie gemeinsam beschlossen.

Da sie irgendwann einfach nicht mehr schlafen konnte, hatte Hermine sich dazu entschieden an ihrem Computer ihr spezielles Projekt zu begutachten, denn im Sommer hatte sie sich dazu entschieden Harry auf eine nicht magische Weise zu suchen.

Aus diesem Grund hatte sie eine Einfache Website eingerichtet um nach ihrem verschollenen besten Freund zu suchen, sogar in verschiedenen Sprachen hatte sie die Informationen verfasst damit nicht nur Englischsprachige Personen ihr helfen konnten.

Sie hatte magische Fotos eingescannt, alles was sie fand und wo man Harrys Gesicht gut sehen konnte, und so eine Art Fotocollage erstellt.

Alle nützlichen Informationen die sie über Harry wusste hat sie mit dazu gepackt in der Hoffnung das es helfen würden.

Während der Zeit in Hogwarts hatten ihre Eltern es für sie übernommen auf die Website zu achten, jetzt wollte sie aber selbst wieder nachsehen.

Hermine rief ihre Website auf und gähnte dann erst einmal, es dauerte einen Moment ehe sie sich bewusst wurde das rechts oben in der Ecke angezeigt wurde das jemand eine Nachricht auf der Website hinterlassen hatte.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Sie es bemerkte und dann hellwach wurde.

„Ganz ruhig Mine, vielleicht ist das gar nicht", sagte sie leise zu sich selber ehe sie die Mail aufrief.

„_Verehrte Miss Granger. Ich bin Geschäftsmann, und für eine_

_große Britische Textilkette oft im Ausland unterwegs. Vor zwei_

_Monaten war ich in Asien unterwegs und musste auch meine_

_eigenen Geburtstag fern der Heimat feiern, meine Kollegen haben_

_mich aber ausgeführt, dabei wurden Fotos gemacht von denen ich_

_eines dieser Nachricht angehängt habe da ich denke das es sie bei_

_ihrer suche weiter bringt. Das ganze wurde in einer Hafenstadt in_

_Thailand aufgenommen, die Stadt heißt Roanapur. Ich wünsche_

_ihnen noch viel Glück bei ihrer Suche_

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_M.J. Baxter"_

Thailand, wie sollte Harry nach Thailand kommen, sie rechnete eher mit Mittel- oder Westeuropa, vielleicht auch noch Amerika oder Kanada.

Dann klickte sie das angehängte Bild an und es öffnete sich auf voller Bildschirmgröße.

Sie sah eine Gemeinschaft Herren Mittleren Alters in Anzügen die Scheinbar in einer Bar oder einem Club am Feiern waren und mit ihren Getränken in Händen dem Fotograf zu prosteten.

Das Interieur das sie auf dem Foto sah, wirkte hell und irgendwie Skurril.

„Ach, das ist doch nur ein Schuss in den Ofen", murmelte sie enttäuscht und blickte noch einmal über das Bild und erspähte dabei links in der Ecke eine Person die Scheinbar an der Bar stand und mit einer Frau sprach, jedenfalls wirkte es so.

Hermine kniff die Augen etwas zusammen und vergrößerte das Bild noch etwas mit einigen Tastendrücken.

„**JJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

Der Schrei hallte durch das ganze Einfamilienhaus, Draco stand in der nächsten Sekunde im Bett, eines der beiden Kopfkissen zum Schlag hoch über den Kopf gehoben und beiden Händen festhaltend.

Ian und Mary Granger stürmten nur einen Moment später rein.

„Was ist los?", fragte Mary.

„Wo ist der Einbrecher der es wagt meine kleine Prinzessin zu berühren?", fragte hingegen Ian und blickte sich dabei im Zimmer um, dabei hatte er einen 9er Golfeisen in der Hand und schwang es wie einen Baseballschläger.

Als der Hausherr schließlich Draco erblickte, konnte er sich nicht lange beherrschen und musste in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen.

„Was ist denn eigentlich hier los?", wollte der Blonde hingegen wissen, doch Hermine sagte keinen Ton und zeigte nur auf das Bild auf ihrem Laptop.

„Das ist doch Potter!", sagte Draco nachdem er etwa fünf Sekunden auf das Bild gesehen hatte, im nächsten Moment stürzte die Braunhaarige auf ihren Freund zu und fiel ihm um den Hals.

Mary setzte sich an den Laptop und schloss das Bild um die Nachricht zu lesen.

„Thailand, das ist ja nicht gerade um die Ecke", sagte die Mutter und blickte ihren Ehemann an.

„Wir sollten auf alle Fälle Remus Lupin informieren Ian, vielleicht weiß er was man tun kann."

„Was wir tun können? Das ist doch wohl ganz klar, wir fliegen da hin und holen Harry dann zurück!", kam es vom Bett wo Hermine sich aufgerichtet hatte.

„Aber Schatz, das ist nicht mal eben um die ecke!", warf Mary ein und sah ihre Tochter durchdringend an.

„Außerdem, Thailand ist nichts für jungen Damen Hermine. Das ist ein heißes Pflaster, zu heiß fürchte ich", sagte Mines Dad dazu nur.

„Ja aber wenn würde sie doch nicht alleine gehen, oder denken sie ich lasse meine Freundin alleine auf so eine Suche gehen?", kam es von Draco.

Hermine verstärkte ihre Umarmung noch mehr als er das sagte.

**#+#+#**

In zwei Tagen war Weihnachten, und Harry hatte zu seinem Glück schon alle seine Geschenke zusammen, deswegen gönnte er sich jetzt erst einmal etwas.

Das hatte er sich verdient, denn seit einiger Zeit erledigte er für Balalaika Aufträge, meistens mit der Waffe in der Hand, auch wenn er inzwischen mit dem Messer auch ganz gut war.

Jetzt lies Harry sich aber erst mal zwei Tattoos stechen, eines davon war zu Ehren von Balalaika und seinem zweiten Geburtstag, dem Tag als Frederica ihn treibend im Wasser gesehen hatten und er anschließen gerettet wurde.

Das Motiv bestand aus einem Roten Stern mit goldener Umrandung und goldenen Lorbeerblättern die den Stern einrahmten.

Er hatte dieses Motiv von Balalaika, es war ein Abzeichen auf ihrem Barret, es lag in ihrem Büro und stammte noch aus ihrer Zeit bei der Russischen Armee.

Direkt darunter würde er ein Spruchband bekommen mit seinem Namen und dem Datum seines zweiten Geburtstages, und zwar in kyrillischen Buchstaben.

Frederica erschien neben ihm, sie hatte ein Buch mit Tattoo-Motiven in Händen und zeigte dann auf eines.

„Du meinst das würde gut aussehen?", fragte er und betrachtete das Drachenmotiv, es war ein schwarz/grauer Asiatischer Drache mit einem sehr langgezogenen Schlangenkörper.

Die Antwort von Frederica bestand aus einem Nicken während sie ihn auf die verschiedenen Details aufmerksam machte, so hielt der Drache zum Beispiel in der einen Vorderklaue einen Blitz, und in der anderen einen Revolver.

Vorsichtig hob die Stimmlose ihre Hand und fuhr sanft mit ihrem Zeigefinger die Narbe auf seiner Stirn nach bevor sie auf den Drachen zeigte.

„Du hast recht, er ist perfekt", sagte der Schwarzhaarig und beugte sich leicht vor bevor er Frederica einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

Die Tattoomeisterin des Ladens kam zurück, es war eine sehr hübsche Chinesin mit langen schwarzen seidigen Haaren und über und über mit Tattoos versehen Körper.

„So hier habe ich den Stern den du wolltest, hast du dich auch schon für das zweite Motiv entschieden?", fragte die Tattoo Künstlerin die ihm dabei das Sternmotiv zeigte.

Sofort hielt Frederica ihr das Buch hin und zeigte auf den Drachen.

„Oh, eine sehr gute Wahl! Wo soll der Drache denn hin?"

Harry begann zu überlegen, nach einige Zeit zeigte Frederica auf seinen rechten Handrücken, fuhr seinen Arm hoch, hinten auf sein Schulterblatt und über seine rechten Schulter zu seiner linken, und dann nach vorne auf die linke Seite seines Brustkorbes und rüber bis auf die rechte Seite.

„Oh das ist wirklich eine gute Idee meine Liebe, genau so werden wir den Drachen verlaufen lassen. Ich werde ihn sich um den ganzen Arm winden lassen, das wird einfach wundervoll wenn es fertig ist", sagte die Chinesin begeistert und Harry stutze, das würde etwas größer werden als er es eigentlich gewollt hatte, sogar deutlich größer.

„Moment, werde ich denn gar nicht gefragt?", wollte er deswegen sofort wissen.

„Nein!", kam es von der Tattoo Künstlerin während Sawyer vehement den Kopf schüttelte und dabei breit am grinsen war.

„Und was ist mit dem Stern, der sollte über mein Herz?"

„Keine sorge, ich werde es so aussehen lassen als wenn der Drache den Stern trägt, dafür versetze ich den Blitz und lasse ihn von den hinteren Klauen des Drachens halten."

Für Harry war klar wann er Verloren hatte, seine Reaktion bestand aus einem murren während die Chinesin ihn mit sich zog in ein Hinterzimmer wo eine weitere Chinesin wartete.

Er wurde seiner Oberbekleidung beraubt und dann auf einen einfachen Stuhl gesetzt.

„Gut, Li-Mey wird das kleine Motiv jetzt übertragen während ich den Drachen per Hand aufzeichne. Wir werden das Tattoowieren aber gemeinsam beginnen", bekam Harry erklärt.

„Da wäre noch etwas, der Drache hält ja einen Revolver, eine Automatik wäre mir da ehrlich gesagt lieber", warf der schwarzhaarige noch ein.

„Sicher mein Süßer, alles was du möchtest."

Danach erfüllte nur noch das Surren von zwei Tattoomaschinen den Raum.

**+#+#+**

Remus und Tonks erschienen wie man sie gebeten hatte mit Gepäck und in Muggelkleidung am Flughafen Heathrow.

Sie wurden bereits von der Familie Granger und Draco Malfoy erwartet, was ihnen natürlich sofort auffiel war das sowohl Hermine als auch Draco ebenfalls Koffer dabei hatte.

„Okay, wir sollen mit den beiden also irgendwo hin fliegen, aber wohin und vor allem warum einen Tag vor Weihnachten?", fragte Remus nachdem eine Begrüßung ausgetauscht wurde.

Hermine wechselte mit ihrem Freund und ihren Eltern sehr intensive Blicke bevor sie ein gefaltetes Stück Papier aus ihrer Jackentasche zog und es Remus reichte.

Der Werwolf nahm es und faltete es auseinander, sein Blick huschten über das ausgedruckte Bild das er sah bevor seine Augen große wurden und er aufkeuchte.

Tonks ging es nicht anders, sie hatte neben ihrem Liebsten gestanden und hatte das gleiche gesehen wie er.

„Wir müssen nach Thailand um ihn nach Hause zu holen", sagte Hermine nur leise während ihr Vater vier Flugtickets austeilte und sich dann an Remus wandte.

„Thailand ist eigentlich kein Ort wo ich Freiwillig meine Tochter hinschicken würde, selbst nicht mit ihrem Freund zusammen. Das ist kein sicherer Ort für beide, die sind mindesten Zehn bis Zwanzig Jahre zu Jung dafür. Passen sie also auf sie auf", beschwor Ian Granger.

„Ich werde auf beide achtgeben als wären sie mein eigen Fleisch und Blut, ich verspreche es, und Tonks ebenso."

Nymphandora nickte kräftig.

Mary trat derweil zu ihrer Tochter und zog sie in eine Umarmung die sicher dazu da war Knochen zu brechen, jedenfalls sah Hermines Gesichtsausdruck so aus.

Auch Draco kam in den Genuss dieser Umarmung, was für den Platinblonden deutlich Peinlich war wie seine Gesichtsfarbe zeigte.

Schließlich machte sich das Suchteam auf den Weg und checkte in den Flieger ein und durchschritt ohne Probleme die Sicherheitskontrollen und gelangte an Bord.

Hermine muss grinsen als es auf den Start zu ging, denn nachdem das Signal zum Anschnallen an ging, wurden Draco und Tonks zusehend nervöser, Remus hingegen war die Ruhe selbst.

Als schließlich die Triebwerke gestartet wurden festigte sich der griff des Malfoys, seine Hände krallten sich fast schon in die Armlehnen.

„Du brauchst wirklich keine sorgen haben Draco, Fliegen mit einem Flugzeug ist sehr sicher. Täglich fliegen viele Tausende so von A nach B, also versuch dich zu entspannen, dann wird alles leichter", versuchte Hermine ihren Freund zu beruhigen.

Das gleiche versuchte auch Remus bei seiner Freundin.

„Jetzt beruhige dich doch Tonksi, hab vertrauen mein Schatz", sagte er und hielt ihre Hand dabei.

Leider verpufften die gut gemeinten Worte als das Flugzeug auf der Startbahn beschleunigte und abhob, das Draco und Tonks nicht aufschrien war auch alles.

**+#+#+**

Harry stand in dem Hotelzimmer das er inzwischen bewohnte, das zu seinem persönlichen Reich geworden war und richtete seine Kleidung vorm Spiegel.

Heute war Weihnachten und Balalaika lud zum Weihnachtsessen im kleinen Kreis, das hieß das neben ihr nur Harry, Frederica, Boris der Balalaikas Stellvertreter war, und Madam Ziprasa anwesend sein würden.

Da heute ein Festtag war hatte Harry das Bedürfnis gehabt sich etwas feiner Anzuziehen, schwarze Lederschuhe, schwarze Stoffhose und Jackett von Armani und ein schwarzes Seidenhemd an dem er den obersten Knopf offen lies.

Seine sonst so störrischen Haare waren inzwischen lang genug das er sie vernünftig Kämmen und frisieren konnte.

„Wunderbar, ich glaube ich muss auch langsam los", sagte er leise zu sich selbst und blicke zur Uhr, und er musste wirklich langsam los.

Auf dem Bett stand eine große Tasche in die er vorher die Weihnachtsgeschenke gepackt hatte, er nahm sich die Tasche und machte sich dann auf den Weg.

Weit hatte er es nicht, Balalaikas Suite war die im Penthouse, seine lag im Stockwerk darunter, mit dem Aufzug nur eine Sache von Sekunden.

Außer der Blonden Russin war nur Boris schon da, der ihn sofort mit einem freundschaftlichen Handschlag begrüßte.

„Also jetzt bin ich baff. Du hast dich ja richtig Raus geputzt Harry", sagte Balalaika begeistert und Umarmte den jüngeren der dabei leicht zusammenzuckte.

„Was ist los?"

„Ach, das liegt an den frischen Tattoos, es zwickt alles noch etwas", erklärte er und die Russin zog ihre linke Augenbraue hoch.

„Tattoos?"

„Ich zeige sie wenn sie etwas besser ausgeheilt sind und ich dafür nicht meinen Anzug ausziehen muss", erklärte er und zeigte auf seine rechte Hand wo man nur etwas schwarzes ausgefranstes sehen konnte.

Boris versuchte sein aufkommendes Lachen mit einem hüsteln zu tarnen während Balalaika nur schmunzelte.

„Gib mir die Geschenke damit ich sie unter den Baum legen kann und nimm dir was zu trinken bis die anderen da sind und wir Essen können", sagte sie anschließend und nahm dem Schwarzhaarigen die Tasche ab.

Die letzten beiden Gäste, Madam Ziprasa und Frederica, kamen gleichzeitig an.

Ziprasa trug ein altmodisch dunkelgrünes Kleid das man fast schon Mittelalterlich nennen konnte, trotzdem wirkte es sehr festlich.

Sawyer blieb ihrem Style treu, sie trug ein langes schwarz/rotes Kleid im Gothiclook mit Spitze und Rüschen, es stand ihr einfach nur, was sowohl Harry als auch Boris mehrfach bestätigten und die Cleanerin dadurch sehr rot werden ließ.

„Da alle da sind, bitte ich zu Tisch!"

Die Anwesenden kamen der Anweisung ihrer Gastgeberin nach und ließen sich im Esszimmer am Runden Esstisch nieder, in dessen Mitte ein großer Truthahn darauf wartete tranchiert zu werden.

Drum herum standen Kartoffeln, Knödel und verschiedene Gemüsesorten, also für jeden etwas.

Ein Diener in der Kleidung des Hotels goss als sich alle gesetzt hatten Wein ein, Rot oder Weiß, jeder konnte sich da selbst entscheiden, danach verließ er das Penthouse.

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel stand Balalaika auf, nahm ihr Weinglas und hob es an.

„Meine Freunde, ich freue mich das ihr alle hier seit und wir gemeinsam diesen Abend genießen können. Deswegen hebe ich mein Glas und bin mehr als froh das ihr alle nun hier seit", sagte sie und alle anderen taten es ihr nach und standen auf und nahmen ihr Weinglas zur Hand.

„Hört hört", kommentierte die alte Ziprasa.

„Auf einen schönen Abend!"

Die Weingläser klirrten als sie alle anstießen.

Während des Essen wurden geredet, in alten Erinnerungen geschwelgt, Witze gerissen und Komplimente gemacht.

Da das Festmahl durch Heizplatten und Warmhalteglocken nicht kalt wurde, zog sich das Essen mehr als zwei Stunden hin ehe es beendet wurde und alle in das Wohnzimmer des Penthouses wechselten.

Ein großer Weihnachtsbaum in Rot und Silber stand dort mit vielen Lichtern und einem großen Funkelnden Stern als Spitze, darunter auf dem Boden standen verschieden große Geschenke.

Nach einem Handzeichen von Balalaika ging Boris zu einer sehr teuer aussehenden Stereoanlage und nur Momente später erklang Weihnachtsmusik, natürlich in Russisch.

Zu erst wurde einige Zeit lang der Musik gelauscht, Frederica hatte sich dabei an ihren Wahlbruder gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen.

Irgendwann jedoch schien Ziprasa keine Geduld mehr zu haben, die alte Dame begann ihre und auch alle anderen Geschenke zu verteilen.

„Kurios, ich dachte wirklich Harry oder Sawyer würden keine Geduld beweisen", kam es leise von der Blonden Russin während sie vorsichtig die Pakete vor sich begutachtete.

Von Harry bekam Balalaika eine Kiste mit teuren Kubanischen Zigarren, von Frederica gab es einen passenden großen Aschenbecher aus schwarzem Kristall.

Boris steuerte ein Feuerzeug aus echtem Gold bei während Madam Ziprasa ihr verschiedene Tinkturen und Salben aus eigener Herstellung schenkte.

Die alte Frau hingegen bekam einige Antike Bücher und Utensilien die sie für ihre Arbeit gebrauchen konnte.

Bei Boris kamen auch nur Bücher zu Vorschein, vor allem aus dem Bereich der Russischen Geschichte.

Dann packte Harry das erste Geschenk aus, es war das von Frederica.

Unter dem bunten mit Sternen versehenen Geschenkpapier kam eine Hölzerne Box zum Vorschein auf der aufwendig sein Monogramm zu sehen war.

Im inneren der Box lagen vier Verschiedene Brillen, zwei Runde und zwei Eckige, eine Uhr und mehrere Ketten mit Anhängern wie sie Frederica auch immer mal wieder trug.

Fasziniert betrachtete Harry die Brillen, die eine Eckige war ohne Rand mit silbernen Bügeln, Die andere mit schwarzen Rand und Bügeln auf denen drei schmale rote Streifen zu sehen waren.

Die eine Runde Brille hatte einen dunkelgrünen Rand und Bügeln, während die zweite Randlos war und schwarze Bügel hatte.

„Ab jetzt habe ich wirklich eine große Auswahl und kann mich auch mal anders zeigen, danke!", sagte er ehrlich mit einem lächeln bevor er Frederica in seine Arme zog und einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

Das nächste Geschenk kam von Boris, es waren verschiedene Waffenholster, damit er für jede Gelegenheit ein passendes hatte, womit auch das folgende Geschenk von Balalaika Sinn ergab.

Unter dem Geschenkpapier kam ein dunkler kleiner Waffenkoffer zum Vorschein.

„Die _FEG PA-63 _mit der du derzeit herum läufst ist etwas zu klein für dich denke ich, deswegen bekommst du jetzt etwas passenderes", erklärte die Blonde Mafia Chefin während Harry den Waffenkoffer öffnete.

Im inneren lag eine Handfeuerwaffe in Silberoptik, auf dem Waffen Schlitten war "_9mm Excalibur_" eingraviert und auf der weißen Griffschale war ein schwarzes Schwert abgebildet.

„_Excalibur_?", fragte Harry nur und sah Balalaika mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Du kommst doch aus England, da fand ich es passend und auch witzig. Du hast da im übrigen eine _Taurus PT-99_ vor dir, eine 9mm mit einem 15 Schuss Magazin."

Harry war sehr dankbar und packte noch das letzte Geschenk aus, genau wie Balalaika bekam er von Madam Ziprasa eine Sammlung von Tränken und Salben.

Dann war Frederica dran, von Harry bekam sie ein ein paar neue Kleider, von Balalaika Schuhe und von Boris eine neue Kettensäge.

Ziprasa schenkte ihr einige sehr schöne Schmuckstücke, die Teilweise auch etwas älter aussahen.

Der ganze Abend wurde noch sehr gemütlich, und Harry kam in den Genuss Wodka zu trinken, und das in Mengen.


End file.
